In the Forest
by LadyLillian7
Summary: In the forest many things happen, A world rests on the fates of four children, who must chose between good and evil, love and hate... Between a Lion and a Witch...


A light in the forest,

No one knows this,

A Lion awaits,

A Witch in fear waits,

For her chance of a prevention of prophecy.

A girl in the forest,

The Lion closest.

Though she knows it not,

A light in the darkness,

Gold and silver shine in the Brightness.

She leaves,

A boy in the forest,

The Witch nearest.

Though he knows it not,

Darkness gathers,

Hope disappears.

A roar ripples through the breeze

The Lion comes

Fear fades,

Hope blossoms,

A flower blooms,

A tree moves

Four in the forest

Two closest,

Though they know it not,

One in Light,

One in Darkness,

One hesitates,

A decision imminent.

The boy in the forest,

Lost he wanders,

After an empty promise,

His hopes to be shattered,

His dreams to be slaughtered.

His faith to be destroyed.

Three in the forest,

Running their fastest.

Calling a name they do not trust.

A sword to their heart to be thrust,

When they realize where he has put his trust.

Care for their loved one drives them.

A Witch in the forest,

Darkness closes.

Hate and malice all she knows,

A World's life she hopes to close,

And a prophecy she hopes to break.

Her prey to walk into her hand.

A Lion in the forest,

Daylight breaks.

Love and care what he lives by.

The hope He brings welcomed,

But His promise he must keep.

A decision for His country He must make,

With a prophecy in mind,

One He himself made.

A camp in the forest,

A beacon of light in the darkness,

But set by a place of darkness and sacrifice,

A place of unknown significance,

A crucial part of the story they are in.

Hope has been brought by part of a prophecy fulfilled,

"But where is the fourth?"

A traitor in the forest,

The fourth in the prophecy,

With a fate uncertain.

A traitor for the family he betrayed,

By decisions he wished that he had not made.

Saved from a fate that he deserved,

The world of mercy to be observed.

The Lion in the forest,

Sadly he walks forward.

Knowing what must be done,

To save the traitor.

The Stone Table comes in sight,

Death awaits him here.

The Witch in the forest,

A grin of malice graces her pale face.

She will kill the thing she hates most.

The Lion walks forward,

She and her minions taunt him and humiliate Him.

"Do you really think that by all of this you could save the traitor?

You are giving up your life and saving no one. So much for love."

The Witch stands and makes her proclamation,

The land will be hers.

The Lion's life to be lost.

Permanently.

"With that knowledge..."

"Despair and die!"

Two girls in the forest,

Queens they will be,

But now they are the Lion's chief mourners,

A horrible event they have witnessed.

Forever in their memory.

What to do they do not know.

A Prince in the forest,

Mercy and grace he now knows.

The Lion's sacrifice was for him,

To save him from a fate he deserved.

A prophecy he would preserve.

The camp awaits their orders,

And with heavy hearts they obey.

A King in the forest,

An army he leads,

Reluctant though he be.

The duties of a king trust upon him,

The reality of the situation revealed.

Their resolution as a whole is for the Lion's death not to be in vain.

The Witch in the forest

A golden mane is her collar,

Her way of showing that she holds the power.

The power she took with the life of the Lion.

She knows that victory is near.

The battle for freedom has begun.

The Lion in the forest,

Two girls ride on his back,

An army at his side.

Resurrected he is,

For he was without fault and full of love for His people.

"If a willing victim is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack,

and even death itself will turn backwards."

A prince on the ground,

A traitor he once was,

A final act for his country he has done.

A knife through his stomach,

And he awaits his deserved fate.

But healed he will be.

A Witch on the ground,

The Lion atop her,

Victory not to be hers.

The Lion looks her in the eye,

And ends her evil forever.

Victory belongs to the Lion.

The Four in a castle,

The castle where they will rule from.

Valiant, Gentle, Magnificent, all fitting,

But the Just,

The Just feels undeserving and after the ceremony, lays down his crown at the Lion's feet.

Many blissful years follow, the Four make great Kings and Graceful queens,

But the two from the beginning of the adventure are the greatest,

Because they have the most faith in the Lion.

Four royals in the forest,

A White Stag they chase,

A wish to catch.

A Lamp brings back memories,

And they follow them into their own world.

Young once again,

A new adventure awaits them,

To find the Lion in their own world.


End file.
